


Smut

by Surreal



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surreal/pseuds/Surreal
Summary: Smut.





	Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Smut by Surreal

All right, that's it...you people are cruel and getting me all hot and bothered!!! I've got to get this out of my system, so bear with me.

Smut  
by Surreal ()  
Rating: NC/17  
Category: Langly/Byers slash  
Disclaimer: Not mine at the moment.  
Archive: If you wanna, go for it.  
Summary: Smut.

* * *

    Byers watches with intense interest as the gorgeous blonde man on the screen drops to his knees and takes his lover's cock into his mouth, causing the man standing to lean back against the wall, shuddering helplessly and thrusting against the sweet, wet torture.

    "You look a little lonely there, Johnny," Langly's voice hisses in his ear from behind him, making the older man nearly jump out of his skin. He twists around to see Langly leaning over the back of the couch, close enough to see the younger man's own flush of arousal despite the dim lighting in the room.

    "Ugh..um..."

    Langly hops over the back of the couch, landing with a thump next to his lover and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He saves Byers from having to speak coherantly by latching onto his mouth and kissing him hard.

    The porn video forgotten, Byers strokes his hand up Langly's thigh and pulls him close. He pulls his head back long enough to mutter, "...not anymore..." before delving back in.

    Langly shifts, sliding his other leg around to sit on Byers' lap, straddling his torso and rubbing the tight bulge in his already too-tight jeans against Byers' groin. The older man moans sharply, thrusting back. He reaches around and grasps Langly's ass, pulling him tight against him.

    "Jesus, John..." Langly manages, his hands gripping the older man's shoulders for dear life. "You wanna take this party somewhere more comfortable?"

    "Nah," Byers answers, kissing and nipping at Langly's exposed neck. "I'm good right here." He emphasises this by tugging Langly's t-shirt off and tossing it aside. Langly hastily unbutton's Byers' dress shirt and impatiently helps Byers wiggle out of it.

    "What are you doing watching a porn flick with so many clothes on, anyway?" Langly remarks off-handedly as he slides down and stands up, tearing his pants off in record time as Byers squirms out of his own.

    "I wasn't expecting company..." Byers replies weakly, then grunts as Langly crawls back onto his lap with a hard grind. Both naked, they kiss desparately and press their erections together in a frantic, passionate dance.

    Byers slides himself down a bit, letting Langly move up to a better position. The older man reaches down, squeezing and stroking Langly's cock before sliding his hand further to run his fingers over his entrance. "Do we have any--"

    "Don't need it...just you," Langly cuts him off. He brings Byers' other hand up, licking and wetting the fingers and Byers gets the idea, reaching down and pressing the slicked fingers into Langly. The younger man is right; he's already loose and slick with sweat.

    Langly writhes on Byers' fingers for a moment, moaning at the light, brushing touch on his prostate. "God...John, please now..."

    Byers brings his hands up, holding onto Langly's hips as the younger man pulls up and positions himself. He impales himself completely and cries out, momentarily frozen with the sudden fullness and intense pleasure of being joined.

    Too far gone to care, Langly starts moving, rocking and thrusting on Byers. His breathing erratic, he moans and gasps in effort.

    Byers thrusts up into him, reveling in the tightness and incredible heat of his lover. He slides his hand between them, fingers gracefully dancing over Langly's penis and down, stroking and squeezing.

    He feels himself getting closer, the overwhelming need for release. He slides his hand under Langly, behind his balls and strokes his fingers just above where they are joined, finding the incredibly sensitive spot.

    "OOH GOD John...yes..." Langly writhes helplessly at the touch. He brings his head back long enough to give Byers a hard, breathless kiss before falling foward again, burying his face in the side of Byers' neck as he screams, his body jerking and tensing with orgasm.

    Byers brings his hand back to Langly's hip, thrusting hard a final time and coming deep into the man straddling him.

    When he finally drifts down from his climax, Byers strokes his hands over Langly's back.

    Langly finally raises his head, eyes half-closed and face flushed red. He kisses Byers weakly as he shifts and pulls himself off of Byers' cock.

    Byers keeps his arms wrapped around the younger man, maneuvering him to lay on his back on the couch. Langly mumbles something completely incoherant but stays put.

    The older man sighs with contented pleasure at the sight of the totally sedated man. He reaches behind him, pulling the balled-up blanket from the end of the couch and draping it over himself, then he lays back down on Langly, resting his head on the now-sleeping man's chest and making himself comfortable.

    He only then remembers to turn off the video.

*********

Ah, that's better.


End file.
